¿Por que tuve que conoserlo?
by Usami Hikari
Summary: Summary: No puedo esconderlo mas... amo al señor Sesshomaru- Rin quiero que vallas al festival conmigo- Rin quiero que seas mi esposa- No se como pero estare alado del señor Sesshomaru pase lo que pase- Rin se mi esposa- Si- No se como ayudarlo en el futuro... pero lo are... aunque muera. One-shot!


_¿Por qué tuve que conocerlo?_

Aun no se me hace bien caro el concepto de haberlo conocido en esas causas y consecuencias, desde que me dejo en la aldea me venían todos los días a la misma hora regalos de ese peli-plateado, luego simplemente dejaron de venir ¿Sera que… acaso dejo de pensar en mí? O lo peor de todo que ya no le importo-pensó la peli-castaña mirando sus pies que estaban tocando las frágiles orillas del rio.

 _¿Se enamoró de alguien más?_

No… no, no debería pensar en esas tonterías que no me haya venido a ver en tan solo 5 años y ahora que tengo 15 años, la edad en la que conocí a Kagome, pero… ya estoy en edad de pensar en que are con mi vida, tal vez ¿Podría ser una exterminadora? O quizás ¿Una sacerdotisa?... pero si eligiera cualquiera de las dos, seria sellar completamente mi destino y el del señor Sesshomaru ya que de cualquier modo debería acabar con el… ahhh no sé qué debería hacer.

-Rin…-dijo una voz masculina entrando en los pensamientos de la joven.

Esa voz… reconozco esa voz… es la voz de Kohaku ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Sera que siente lastima por mí? ¿O será que quiere que yo lo acepte? Creo que debería dejar de pensar en una persona que simplemente dejo de pensar en mí o tal vez que directamente deje de importarle, debería quedarme con Kohaku, él es un buen chico que es muy honesto y trabajador.

-¿Qué pasa Kohaku?-dijo la chica con una voz tenue.

-Pues la señorita Kagome me menciono que aria un festival y quisiera que fueras conmigo como mi pareja-propuso con una cálida voz el peli-castaño.

Quisiera decirle que si… pero aun no dejo de pensar en el hombre que me dejo en la aldea, quiero olvidarlo de una vez por todas, pero no puedo… ¿Por qué debería de pensar todo esto? No lo he visto desde hace 5 años y sobre todo ya ni siquiera recuerdo su rostro.

-Kohaku… gracias, si iré contigo-respondió con una cálida sonrisa la oji-café.

Jamás podré olvidar esa tierna y dulce sonrisa de Kohaku, por alguna razón me puso contenta y feliz… pero tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en el señor Sesshomaru, pero dejare de pensar en él y me quedare con Kohaku.

 _¿Podre dejar de pensar en Sesshomaru?_

-Rin-dijo el joven abrazando con gran cariño y dulzura a la chica

Jamás olvidare esta hermosa sensación de las suaves y cálidas manos de Kohaku rodeándome y abrazándome la por la espalda, esta sensación jamás la había sentido antes ¿Sera que todo este tiempo he estado enamorada de, el?

-¡¿Se puede saber que están haciendo ambos juntos?!-dijo una voz realmente enfadada y molesta

Esa voz… no es posible… es la voz de… el señor Sesshomaru

-Se…señor Sesshomaru-dijo sorprendida la chica quinceañera

No olvidare la expresión en el rostro de Sesshomaru, era como una mezcla de enojo y creyendo que lo traiciones… no quiero hablar con él porque sé que con tan solo sus palabras, lograría hacer que me enamorara de, el otra vez.

-No quiero hablar contigo Sesshomaru-dijo con la cabeza agachada sobre los hombros del joven exterminador que aun la rodeaba con sus cálidas manos

-¡No permitiré de que me mires de este modo a menos que me des la oportunidad de explicarte lo que ocurrió!-grito enfurecido el hombre mayor

-Ya la has oído señor Sesshomaru, Rin no quiere saber nada de usted-reclamo el joven intentando proteger a su amada mujer aunque deba entregar su vida por ella

 _¿Por qué hago esto?_

Aun no lo sé, pero aun así todo lo que estoy haciendo ahora no es en vano, porque al final del día tendré una plática muy larga o con el señor Sesshomaru o con Kohaku… quisiera que el señor Sesshomaru comprenda de una vez por todas mis verdaderos sentimientos, cosa que ya se lo di a entender en mi juventud de mis 10 años, me declare ante él y sin embargo no me ha respondido desde entonces… creo que la noche en la que me le declare fue la última vez que lo vi, claro hasta ahora

-Rin, quisiera hablar contigo… por favor-suplico con su seriedad y frialdad como siempre como si no sintiera nada, pero en realidad sentía mucho temor por perder a esa mujer que en un pasa y aun ahora es su protegida

Muchos sentimientos se me vienen a la mente, una combinación entre, temor, por perder al señor Sesshomaru, un gran rencor por mí misma, por tratarlo así… quiero estar con él, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo… puesto que él es mucho mayor que yo, pero bueno cuando se trata del amor, dicen que no importa la diferencia de edad, aunque también, no estoy segura de que el me acepte… puesto que es querido y hasta codiciado por cada mujer demonio o humana… eso me enfurece mucho.

-Bien solo un momento… Kohaku por favor déjanos solos-dijo sonriéndole gentilmente la jovencita al chico que la amaba

Bien… es la hora Rin, sin más secretos, sin más preámbulos… se lo diré, le diré todo clara y honestamente… diré todo sin basilar quiero estar con él y le diré todo… lo amo y no puedo ocultarlo más, lo amo, lo amo mucho.

-Rin… primero que nada déjame explicarte, el porque te abandone-dijo el hombre mirando a su amada con esos ojos llenos de frialdad, tristeza, rencor y miedo

No puede ser… otra vez me mira con esos ojos tenues, no lo soporto siento que lo quiero abrazar y besar cada vez que lo miro a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos ambarino que demuestra confusión, quiero estar con el… quiero volverme su mujer.

 _¿Pero cómo?_

-Te deje sola estos últimos 5 años porque me sentía totalmente confundido, no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ti… sin embargo ahora si-dijo cruzado de brazos el peli-plateado mirando el suelo

-Señor Sesshomaru…-dijo sin palabras la joven chica

-La verdad es que creí que el estar lejos de ti, aria que me olvide completa y absolutamente de ti…-dijo mirándola con esos ojos tenues de nuevo

¿Acaso él siempre quiso olvidarme? No lo puedo creer quería olvidarme, pero… lo quiero tanto como para enojarme con él y con todo esto me pongo a pensar que si el me amara algún día o sino, mi destino estará condenado a la soledad

-Pero… la verdad es que no puede olvidarte Rin-dijo abrazándola con gran dulzura

-Señor Sesshomaru… también lo amo… quiero estar a tu lado pase lo que pase-dijo abrazándolo con gran ternura

-Rin tu serás mi esposa-dijo con una cálida voz en el oído de su amada humana

-…Si…-dijo con una dulce sonrisa la joven chica

Tal vez no pueda llegar a hacer nada para protegerte puesto que solo soy una simple humana, pero igual daré mi vida por el señor Sesshomaru… lo amo… lo amo mucho, tal vez más de lo que yo o el pensamos… pero lo que sé es que estaré a su lado… daré mi vida por él, me quedare a su lado… en la salud, en la enfermedad, en todo momento… lugar y ocasión porque… de algún modo, de alguna casualidad… por esta razón es que tuve que conocerlo.


End file.
